OS La romance de Jon et Cersei
by Lotra
Summary: "Moi, Jon Snow fils d'Eddard Stark, je conserverai comme force intérieure l'espoir de te revoir un jour en des temps d'amitié, ô belle Cersei de la Maison Lannister."


_Salut salut :)_

 _Voici un petit OS sur la série phare de HBO, qui devrait plaire à beaucoup je pense :)_

 _Les noms de lieux, personnages etc. sont la propriété de George R.R. Martin et dans une moindre mesure de la chaîne HBO. Comme d'habitude, j'ai seulement repris ce qui existait déjà pour créer une autre approche._ _J_ _'ai eu l'idée de centrer l'OS sur deux de mes personnages préférés ; tout est dans le titre. Ne criez pas (trop fort) au sacrilège si ça ne vous plaît pas svp. Dernière précision (temporelle) : il se passe durant S1E1, le tout premier épisode de la série._

 _ **La romance de Jon et Cersei**_

" Il me faut maintenant te quitter, partir vers le Nord et le Mur dont la rumeur porte tant de choses ténébreuses et où seuls les plus endurants survivent à la mort et les plus courageux à la folie ; moi, Jon Snow fils d'Eddard Stark, je conserverai comme force intérieure l'espoir de te revoir un jour en des temps d'amitié, ô belle Cersei de la Maison Lannister.

Depuis mon âge de l'insouciance à mon entrée dans l'âge de la virilité, il m'a fallu constamment parcourir l'inconnu du monde de la sociabilité pour déterminer ma place : mon père Eddard me voit comme son fils, sa femme Catelyn me regarde comme le rejeton illégitime d'une trahison de son époux. Je suis aimé du seigneur du château et repoussé par sa noble dame ; un enfant de la Maison Stark mais sans aucune promesse d'héritage autre que celle d'être à jamais nommé le bâtard de Ned Stark. Les yeux de ma mère adoptive ne se posent que sur ses enfants, issus de sa chair, mais se détournent de moi comme s'il eut été douloureux de les laisser s'y attarder. Je suis maintenant d'âge mûr, mais mon rang demeure moindre que celui de Bran ou Rickon, princes de Winterfell et possesseurs du titre de fils du seigneur, pourtant encore fort jeunes ; et mon importance demeure moindre que celle de Sansa et Arya, princesses de Winterfell et destinées à renforcer par de futures noces les liens entre notre Maison et les autres. Je ne compte que peu lorsque Robb se tient près de moi, aîné d'Eddard et héritier de Winterfell, tandis que je ne suis que l'erreur d'Eddard et le bâtard de Winterfell. Quel est donc mon rôle en ce château, moi qui suis à moitié étranger aux Starks, moi qui ne possède le droit de résidence ici que par la bonté naturelle de mon père ? Ne suis-je pas à jamais prisonnier de ma naissance indigne, comme Théon Grejoy prisonnier de la défaite de son père face aux Starks et envoyé ici comme tribut ? L'acceptation de cette condition d'enfant illégitime n'est-elle qu'un tribut que je paie pour le droit à la vie ?

Mon père, d'une âme aussi noble que son illustre famille, s'est élevé pour que je puisse posséder un grand Loup blanc, comme c'est le cas de ses autres enfants. Le Loup est l'emblème de la lignée du Nord ; ainsi en ai-je obtenu un, preuve de mon appartenance à la Maison, mais sans jamais pouvoir obtenir le nom de Stark. Je suis le maître de Fantôme, une bête magnifique, mais que jamais on ne regardera comme un animal d'importance du fait de la position de son possesseur. J'ai également eu droit au privilège des fils du seigneur et de tous les jeunes hommes de noble lignage, l'éducation au maniement de l'épée, de la lance et de l'arc ; loués soient mon père et les Dieux pour cela ! Mais le rôle de chef de guerre et de meneur d'hommes ne me sera jamais acquis, car c'est là la place destinée à Robb. Au mieux pourrais-je m'élever au rang de banneret du seigneur du Nord, me battre en tant que son vassal et le servir comme capitaine de troupe ; mais même ainsi, ce nom infamant de Snow, synonyme de bâtardise, ne me procurera jamais que le mépris des autres grands seigneurs au service de la Maison Stark. Enfant sans mère et sans ancêtres, jeune homme sans renommée quelconque, adulte sans promise, quelle sera ma vie plus les années s'écouleront ?

Car alors que tous mes frères et sœurs autour de moi ont été assurés dès leur venue au monde d'obtenir par le futur un solide mariage garantissant à la lignée de se poursuivre, avec l'héritier d'une noble famille ou l'héritière d'une grande Maison, qui pourrais-je rêver d'obtenir comme épouse, moi qui ne vint au monde que de l'union d'un seigneur avec une femme du peuple ? Peut être n'aurai-je aucun héritier, ni aucune compagne à mes côtés. On dit que les hommes de la Garde de Nuit prêtent serment de renoncer à toute revendication de titre ou de terre et font vœu d'abstinence, pour affronter la nuit sans autre pensée que leur devoir ; qu'ils s'obligent à abandonner leur passé, quel qu'il ait été, et qu'ils s'infligent la blessure de l'oubli de leur vie précédente ; qu'ils demeurent à jamais coupés du royaume des Sept Couronnes sans espoir ni volonté de jamais y retourner, et que cette stricte détermination fait leur force. Mais ceci ne sera pas ma destinée : car moi, Jon Snow fils d'Eddard Stark, je conserverai comme force intérieure l'espoir de te revoir un jour en des temps d'amitié, ô belle Cersei de la Maison Lannister.

Ton arrivée derrière les murs de Winterfell a été comme une illumination de ce lieu ; au milieu de toute la cour, parmi toutes les grandes dames et les fiers chevaliers, tu es la plus rayonnante. Et le charisme du Roi Robert se trouve ombragé par la beauté de sa Reine, droite et noble devant les hommes du Nord. Les Maisons Stark et Lannister se détestent de nature, et bien que tu sois sa régente, Eddard Stark ne fait allégence qu'à ton époux Robert Barathéon ; mais moi, je présenterai à partir de cette heure tous mes hommages, mon allégeance et mon amour à toi, Cersei Lannister, Reine de Westeros. Mes frères, et tout le peuple du Nord avec eux, s'indigneraient de cette position en faveur de la Dame de Castral Rock, au détriment d'une femme du pays, fut-ce d'une simple servante ; et ta noblesse et ton rang ne seront, hélas, que rarement reconnues en territoire des Starks. Mais moi, qui ne suis Stark qu'à moitié, choisis de consacrer mon amour à ma Reine et aux siens autant que je l'ai consacré à mon père et aux miens. Des guerres nombreuses et terribles ont déjà eu lieu par le passé entre nos deux Maisons, et elles ont fait naître des haines nombreuses et des rancoeurs terribles avec elles : jamais ton père Tywin ni le mien Eddard ne pourront les oublier. Mais moi, qui m'en vais vers le Mur et abandonne une partie de mes liens du sang avec ma Maison, et toi, ô noble Cersei, qui est appelée à régner sur l'ensemble du royaume quelle qu'en soit la Maison, pourrions nous élever au-delà de ces malheurs. Est-il juste de penser en termes de colère et de vengence ou en termes d'apaisement et de pardon ? Ta régence sur le royaume comme mon allégeance envers toi peuvent mener à la fin de ces dérives sanguinaires entre les deux Maisons les plus reconnues du continent.

Ô ma reine, malgré mes sentiments je ne peux cependant pas avoir l'espoir de t'épouser un jour ou de lier les Lannisters aux Starks par une quelconque alliance nuptiale, tant tu es de haut rang et moi de basse naissance : cette douce illusion ne peut que demeurer un beau rêve pour combler mes nuits de solitude. Mais je te vouerai une fidélité exemplaire, et je me veux ton prétendant le plus loyal à ta cause, bien que je sois probablement le moins fortuné et possédant le moins à t'offrir. Là-haut sur le Mur, qui sera désormais ma nouvelle demeure, le souvenir de ta royale personne maintiendra ma main et mon épée fermes dans l'adversité. Car l'hiver vient, et son froid meurtrier entraînera bien des malheurs par-delà les forts si rien ne nous procure, à mes futurs frères d'armes et moi, la bravoure de lui faire front. Que sont quelques soldats de plus envoyés par le Roi comparés à l'aura qui est celui de la Reine, là-haut parmi les hommes de la Garde de Nuit ? Le pouvoir de Cersei Lannister est bien supérieur à celui de Robert Barathéon. Et même s'il faut que tu demeures à la capitale, à des centaines de lieues de notre camp, la brillante lumière émanant de toi, notre Reine à tous, couvrira notre compagnie face aux ténèbres qui avancent sur nous. Notre serment nous enjoint de protéger les terres derrière nous des envahisseurs, et d'en préserver les familles et les Maisons des Sauvageons et autres monstres ; ô noble Cersei, je te jure de protéger ta couronne, de préserver ton règne et de ne laisser aucun être d'au-delà du Mur mettre en péril ta vie et en doute l'autorité de ton nom.

Car seuls les aveugles et les idiots peuvent être excusés de ne pas constater que tu n'as nul besoin de malheurs autres que ceux que tu possèdes déjà : le nuage passant sur ton front lorsque ton époux parle ne m'a pas échappé, ma reine. N'ai-je pas vu que tu baisses les yeux devant le Roi, et qu'il s'adresse à son vieil ami Eddard avec plus de bonté qu'il ne le fait envers toi ? Qu'il ne le fait envers celle à laquelle il s'est lié devant les Dieux, et dont l'union vise à sceller le bonheur de sa Maison et de la tienne ? Mais toi, peut être es-tu la seule Lannister à ne pas connaître de suites bienheureuses à ces épousailles arrangées, et peut être la Lionne est-elle la prisonnière du Cerf plus qu'elle n'est sa compagne. On dit dans le Nord que tu es d'une grande froideur et que tu n'aimes personne hormis tes enfants, noble fille de Tywin ; mais si régner sur les Sept Couronnes est pour les hommes du Nord un rêve, il est à craindre qu'il ne soit un cauchemar pour toi, aux côtés de Robert. Longs cheveux blonds et courbes délicates forcés de s'incliner devant épaisse barbe noire et panse ballante, la Reine contrainte à se prosterner devant le Roi, telle doive être ta tragique régence à Port-Réal.

A la capitale, qui porte désormais la bannière Barathéon, tu demeures toutefois entourée par tes proches ; puissent-ils t'apporter suffisamment de force pour que ta beauté et ta lumière ne se ternissent jamais. Ton frère Jaime dans la Garde royale possède un bras de réputation assez puissant pour te défendre, que son possesseur soit appelé assassin ou brave ; et ton fils sa majesté Joffrey a hérité du teint de cheveux propre à ta Maison, pour que jamais son père n'oublie qu'il est autant ton enfant que le sien. Se trouvent aussi en ces murs ton fils le prince Tommen et ta fille la princesse Myrcella ; quant à ton second frère Tyrion le nain, dont on raconte que toute ta cruauté te vient de son existence, si sa présence t'importune, au moins peut-il auprès de toi garantir encore un peu plus la présence des Lannisters sur la capitale et ton autorité sur le royaume. Qu'il paie de la sorte sa dette envers toi ! Ô Cersei ma reine, je prie pour que ta place à la droite du trône ne soit jamais méprisée par le Roi, et que ton aura demeure à jamais supérieure à la sienne. J'appelle les Dieux à t'accorder un règne long, afin que ton souvenir maintienne le courage de ceux qui se battent pour toi aussi longtemps que tu gouverneras. Enfin, ô Cersei de la Lignée aux Lions, j'implore l'avenir d'apporter la guérison et le pardon à nos deux familles pour les maux qu'elles s'infligèrent des années durant.

Tu es désormais repartie vers le sud avec la cour ; et l'heure du départ sonne également pour moi. Il me faut maintenant te quitter, partir vers le Nord et le Mur dont la rumeur porte tant de choses ténébreuses et où seuls les plus endurants survivent à la mort et les plus courageux à la folie ; moi, Jon Snow fils d'Eddard Stark, je conserverai comme force intérieure l'espoir de te revoir un jour en des temps d'amitié, ô belle Cersei de la Maison Lannister."


End file.
